


Oui Oui, Bonjour

by cooler_than_a_vintage_cassette



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, France (Country), I got this prompt from tumblr, M/M, Mentions of Therapy, Oblivious Simon Snow, Post-Watford (Simon Snow), Secret Relationship, Simon Snow Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow, cute french guys, dont sue me i have zero (0) inspo, i fucking hate this, im constantly having a gay crisis so, mention of the mage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 06:32:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19193617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cooler_than_a_vintage_cassette/pseuds/cooler_than_a_vintage_cassette
Summary: Imagine person a in your otp and person b are in a secret relationship. They go on a trip with their friends and try their best to keep things a secret, but their friends have other plans. Their friends try and set person a up with some other person which causes conflict with person b.Basically just Simon, Penny and Baz going on a trip to France, except Simon wants to keep their relationship a secret, but Penny is dumb and is like "oh cute french guy lets hook him up with simon" and Baz gets mad. Also Simon is oblivious the whole time





	Oui Oui, Bonjour

**Author's Note:**

> this is really bad but im way too sad n stressed rn to redo it so here sorry

This was going to end in flames.

Not literally, of course, Baz and Snow were well past that point in their lives, but the whole sneaking around part of their secret relationship was getting so tedious Baz thought he might set himself on fire just to end it all.

Baz can’t be blamed for that though, as he was more than fine with telling their friendsーscratch that, the whole world that he, Tyrannus Bazilton Grimm-Pitch was madly in love with Simon Snow. Simon seemed to have other ideas, though:

“Look, it’s not like I’m ashamed of you, alright? I’m justーI don’t know how to describe it, worried, maybe? I mean, what if people think I’m an even worse Chosen One for being bi? I’m already rubbish at my one job, I really can’t muck things up any worse, can I?”

Baz let out an exasperated sigh, rolling his eyes at how stupid Simon sounded, “I thought you were over being a terrible Chosen One, already.”

“My therapist says we aren’t there yet.”

Getting up off the still-hideous bright orange couch in Penny and Simon’s flat, Baz shook his head, allowing a small smile to creep up on his face. “Fine, if I can’t kiss you during the trip, then at least I can kiss you right now,” Baz slowly moved towards Simon, smirking at how red the wizard had gotten.

Just as Baz reached Simon and both boys began to lean in, the BANG! of the front door against the poor wall interrupted them. Baz could feel his heart sink a little at how Simon fled away from him like he was escaping a wildfire. Perhaps he was. These days, Baz felt like he couldn’t control his own feelings anymore.

“P-P-Penny! What a surprise, I thought you’d be back later,” Simon managed to squeak out, sounding like he’d just been caught stealing a cookie from the jar. Baz wasn’t sure how he was supposed to feel about that.

Swinging into the living room with as grand an entrance as one would expect from the Great Penelope Bunce, she made a weird face as she shoved what looked like too many shopping bags onto the sofa. “Are you okay, Simon? Your face is super red, are you sick,” and before Simon could comment on how touching her concern for him was, Penny continued, “because I swear to Merlin if you’re sick right before our trip I’ll just positively die, Simon Snow. Do you want me to die?”

Baz poorly concealed a snort as a cough, retreating into the kitchen when Simon glared at him.

“N-No, I’m not sick Pens, just a bit tired, though,” Simon said a bit guiltily, wishing he were tired for a very different reason.

She eyed him a bit before sighing, landing on the armchair so hard Simon thought he heard something crack. That probably should have been more worrying than it was.

“Anyway, get some rest then, we have a long plane ride ahead of us tomorrow.”

“We’re only going to France, shouldn’t it take about two hours, max?”

Penny deadpanned and made direct, almost intimidating eye contact with Simon, “Just go to sleep.”

Simon snorted and turned to march off to the kitchen, giving her a mock salute. “Yes, ma’am, right away ma’am.”

Once out of sight and earshotーtheir flat was decently sized, so they just stayed in the kitchenーSimon sidled up next to Baz, keeping his eyes trained on their awful floor tiling.

“You probably should get some rest, Snow. I’ll head back on home. I’m sure Fi is wondering where I am,” Baz looked thoughtful for a second, then shook his head, “Never mind, I’m sure she’s passed out drunk on the couch by now.” 

Baz made to leave the kitchen, but before he could get very far, Simon shot a hand out and grabbed onto his arm. Baz stopped dead in his tracks, slowly turning around to face Simon and whatever this was.

He waited for the other boy to speak, watching as Simon’s eyes flitted rapidly around the room. Finally, Simon sighed and pulled Baz fully into his arms.

Quietly, in a voice not unlike a mouse, Simon whispered, “I’m sorry. You deserve better than me, Baz, you really do. I’m just a no-good Chosen One who can’t even be open with my best friend about my sexuality. Merlin, I’m such a coward.”

Baz felt his heart break a little as he listened to Simon. He desperately wanted to shout I don’t deserve you, Simon Snow! but he knew he couldn’t. So instead, he settled for wrapping his arms tight around Simon.

One of these days, Baz thought silently to himself, I’m going to make Snow realize how damn amazing he is.


End file.
